Feliz sí cumpleaños
by Miina
Summary: ¡Felicidades Rakshah! Una historia de amor entre un profesor y una alumna que recibe misteriosas notas que describen su futuro... ::one-shot::


Esta historia sucede en el tercer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts.

Gracias por leer :)

**Feliz sí cumpleaños**

Crr...

Rak hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y siguió andando. Los pasillos se hacían eternos cuando tenías prisa. Y aún más si no había nadie por ahí.

Crrrr...

Finalmente, Rak se sacó la mochila antes de que todos los libros cayeran. Aix. Casi irrecuperable esta vez. Tenía un agujero enorme y su hechizo habitual no lo arregló del todo. Además, por el camino le había caído un libro... Era de Historia de la Magia y mientras lo cogía, un papel cayó de dentro.

Estaba escrito a mano, en una tarjeta blanca, y ponía:

"¡¡Felicidades Geo!! ¡Qué vieja! jeje ¡¡Hoy es 2 de Septiembre y cumples... 19 años!! Espero que pases un buen día... Aunque ya tendré más oportunidades de deseártelo :) 

_Por cierto, perdona a Rak, quizá está desconcertada... y eso que aún no sabe que dentro de poco se va a chocar con el amor de su vida. jijiji_

_¡¡Un beso!! _

Marina" 

Rak leyó la tarjeta un par de veces más, siguió el vacío pasillo con la tarjeta en mano... Primero ¿Cómo había llegado esto aquí? Bueno, quizá no era eso lo más extraño... si no, ¿Quién era Geo? ¿Quién era Marina? ¿Quién se suponía que era el amo...?

PLUM

Acababa de chocar con alguien. Perfecto. Ella había caído al chocar, en cambio la otra persona se había tambaleado pero seguía en pie. Levantó la vista y lo miró entre enfadada y extrañada. Era un chico... hombre, que le tendía una mano y una cálida mirada azul.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No... –Rak se estaba sonrojando, una parte era por lo que decía la postal, pero más que nada porque aquél hombre le pareció muy, muy guapo. Se levantó con la ayuda de él- Gracias.

-De nada –sonrió, aunque parecía cansado.- Ahora tendrá que ir al comedor, la cena está a punto de empezar...

Ella asintió y lo adelantó sin decir nada más.

**º     º     º**

Rak aún seguía pensativa cuando llegó al Gran Comedor (Había ido primero a su habitación a dejar aquellos libros). Hacía dos años que vivía aquí pero cada vez era distinto y parecía mejor... Hogwarts no dejaba de sorprenderle. 

Había vivido en España casi toda su vida, allí los cursos iban distintos, eran más cortos y empezaba el enseñamiento mágico a los 12 años. Todo esto hizo que cuando ingresó en Hogwarts tuviera que ir en dos cursos por debajo de los de su edad. Sus compañeros de clase tenían 17 años, y ella... ella iba a cumplir 19 el 2 de Septiembre. Mañana.

-¡Rak!

La aludida no tuvo ni que girarse para reconocer a su amiga, su "felicidad" se reflejaba en su voz.

-¿Sí, Miina?

-¿Has visto qué _peazo_ de profesor? –preguntó Miina sonriendo y señalando la mesa de los profesores.

-No... –intentó localizarlo por la mesa... - ¿Quién es...? ¿Es aquél?

Miina miró donde, por fin, Rak señalaba.

-Sí. Es un bombón, ¿verdad? –se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.- Bueno, yo le haría un cambio de look, esta túnica está como rota...

-Así esta bien –dijo Rak, sonriendo. Mientras Miina ponía los ojos en blanco.

Dumbledore presentó aquél hombre con el que había chocado al leer la nota como el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y se llamaba Lupin, Remus Lupin.

Rak le contó a Miina el incidente de hacía una hora con el profesor, lo de la nota no se lo dijo porque creyó que no era suficiente importante. Estaba reconsiderándolo cuando cogió un plátano de postre y lo empezó a pelar.

Lo dejó ir con un gritó y éste cayó sobre su plato.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Miina, que aún iba por el segundo plato.

Rak se limitó a señalarle el plátano. En la parte ya pelada, dentro de la fruta había algo escrito:

"¡¡Felicidades otra vez!! ¿No me esperabas aquí verdad? Sé que sólo hace dos minutos desde la otra nota... pero creo que para Rak ha sido más tiempo, ¿verdad? 

Marina ;)"

Esta vez la nota era más corta porque el espacio era también más reducido. 

A Miina le encantó el mensaje, y aún más cuando Rak le explicó lo del otro... Según ella había una explicación lógica a esto, y decía que ella la encontraría.

Rak estaba casi segura de que prefería no conocerla... ¿Dos minutos? Esta Marina le estaba tocando los huevos y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia...

**º     º     º**

-Se le ha caído este libro señorita...

Mierda. Su hechizo había durado menos de lo previsto.

-Gracias. –le pareció que él estaba esperando su nombre, apellido en realidad, y le contestó con una sonrisa.- Llámame Rak, todo el mundo lo hace.

Él asintió, dando por supuesto que ella ya sabía su nombre.

-¿Esto es español?

Ella pareció desconcertada pero se dio cuenta de que se refería al libro que se le había caído, él recogido, y ahora ella guardaba en su mochila.

-Sí. Soy de allí... –cargó su mochila en el hombro.- Es una obra de teatro.

-Es de séptimo de Ravenclaw, ¿no? –ella asintió, él sonrió- Entonces nos dirigimos hacía la misma clase.

Empezaron a andar. Ella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. MUY. Pero el hombre parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Bueno... en realidad le llamaba "hombre", pero es que esta palabra le hacía sentir mayor de lo que era... Mejor dejarlo en un "joven profesor" o "chico madurito". Rió sólo de pensarlo.

-¿Así que le gusta el teatro?

Ella asintió.

-Me encanta.

-¿Quieres ser actriz?

Rak pareció pensárselo y respondió.

-No, pero es un buen hobby... –rió tímidamente.

Él sonrió y entonces se paró. Habían llegado a la clase dónde darían la materia. Desde la ventanilla de la puerta podían ver que ya casi todos los alumnos estaban ahí (era una clase de Ravenclaws...). 

Cuando el profesor Lupin empezó a girar el paño para abrir, algo llamó su atención. Rak dirigió su vista hacia dónde iba la de Remus.

En la puerta había un cartel, y en rotulador había escrito:

_"EY GEO! :) Felicidades otra vez... ¿Has visto a Rak? ¡Incluso llega tarde a su primera clase de Defensa del curso...! Seguro que Miina tampoco ha llegado... jaja_

_Un saludo para ti también Rak, ¡y saluda a Remus de mi parte!_

_Marina"_

**º     º     º**

-Raaak. –dijo Miina como cantando, pero su amiga no la escuchó. Sin darse por aludida continuó con una sonrisa- He hecho un poco de detective...

-¿Sabes algo de las notas estas? –pareció interesada Rak.

-No. –dijo Miina con cara inocente.- He ido a por lo más importante.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo más importante para ti?

-Remus, por supuesto.

Rak puso los ojos en blanco mientras Miina se sentaba a su lado apartando los libros de su amiga.

-Esta libre. –Rak alzó una ceja.- ¡Soltero! ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y?

-Sí, ahora disimula... –dijo Miina con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Por favor Miina! Es un profesor...

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Pues que es un adulto, es...

-Sólo tiene 36. 

-¿Cómo...? –antes de preguntar como lo sabía, desistió, prefería no saberlo...- ¿Y no te parece suficiente mayor?

-No. El amor no tiene edad... –dijo Miina con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Tanto te gusta?

-¡Pero si lo hago por ti! –Rak pareció asustada (y sonrojada).- Lo decía por mí y Josh, que nos llevamos 8 años... ¡¡Y Cedric uno!! Es monísimo...

-Ya estamos... –Rak agradeció el cambio de tema.- la pederasta a vuelto...

-¡AGH! ¡No me digas esas cosas! Yo sólo digo que es mono, y sólo va un curso detrás nuestro... –Miina hablaba demasiado rápido como para pensar, así que mientras seguía su discurso no se daba cuenta que Rak no le hacía caso.

Rak estaba pensando en las notas, las notitas que recibía de la tal Marina. ¿Sí las notas eran para la Geo esa, porqué las recibía ella? Cuando habían visto aquella nota en la puerta, Lupin no había dicho nada. Pero al terminar la clase la apartó y le preguntó que significaban. Ella le explicó lo que sabía. Aquél profesor le inspiraba confianza. No era como los otros... Le había preguntado más veces por si había recibido alguna nota más, pero de momento nada. Sólo habían pasado unas horas... Pero él parecía muy interesado en saberlo, ella más bien deseaba no recibir ninguna más... 

Pensando en Marina y Geo (más o menos) es cómo recibió el siguiente mensaje.

Era un libro de los que había cogido, lo abrió para buscar una cosa de Astrología cuando vio que en una página ponía:

_"Felicidaaades otra vez. El regalo se me está haciendo cada vez más grande, ¿Eh, Geo? jeje, espero que te vaya gustando, aunque sea un poco "Rápido"... (ya me entiendes...)_

_Bueno, este mensaje es para Rak (¡¡lo siento Geo!! ;D). Si quieres saber algo más de estas notitas tendrás que ir mañana 2 de Septiembre por el atardecer a la Torre de Astrología... no digas que no piensas ir porque sabes que irás... :)_

_Adiós chicas!! Y Rak, saluda a Miina y dile que Josh es mío! Y Ced!_

_Marina"_

-Ah no, esto es demasiado.

Miina por fin hizo caso a su amiga y la miró.

-¿Qué...? –vio lo que había escrito en el libro y lo leyó. -¿Quién se cree qué es? ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Me quiere quitar mis chicos!?

Se dio cuenta de que Rak estaba pensativa y que mejor no tomárselo a broma... Además, la cosa se ponía interesante.

-¿Irás, verdad?

-No sé...

-Irás... ¡y yo!

En este momento Miina se fijó en unas letras que había debajo de aquella nota, era un post data que ponía:

_"Miina, tu no vas a ir... ¡Rak tiene que ir sola! ¡Sobre todo!"_

**º     º     º**

Lo primero que vio aquél día al despertarse fue una pancarta en su habitación. Era enorme y con spray ponía:

_"FELICIDADES GEO!"_

 Uix. La sacó antes de que sus compañeras le vieran... No quería dar explicaciones. Bueno, por lo menos hoy si que era 2 de Septiembre... ¡Podría haberla felicitado a ella también! ¿No? Sería todo un detalle departe de Marina...

Además de la oportuna pancarta también había regalos en los pies de su cama. Ninguna iba dirigido a Geo, por suerte. Todos eran para ella de sus familiares, también de amigos de España y uno de Miina.

Esto de hacer años el segundo día de clases... Significaba que tenían Herbología a primera hora. Era buena para despertarse.

Pero ni esto funcionó, se paso todas las clases pensando en las notas del día anterior, en lo que pasaría en la torre de Astrología y... y en su profesor de Defensa... ¿Porqué esconderlo?

Y la última clase del día, un buen regalo de cumpleaños, era justamente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Primer fila, ¿eh Rak? –dijo Miina dejando sus cosas en el pupitre del lado.

-Ajá, pensaba que te encantaba esta materia.

-Sí, junto con Cuidado... Pero creo que no estás aquí por esto... –agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eso crees?

-No hace falta que disimules –dijo después de asentir.- Es un queso. –frunció el ceño.- Quiero decir que _está_ como un queso, ya me entiendes...

-Adicta al queso –dijo Rak riendo.- Es que... no puedo evitarlo. Creo que es el hombre de mi vida.

Miina rió al ver que Rak utilizaba su tono.

-Ya se te nota. 

-¿Sí? –preguntó Rak, pero sin esperar respuesta.- Es que me encanta su pelo...

-Si bueno, castaño clarito así rizadito... Está bien, está bien. Pero... ¿Crees que tan bajo es el salario de un profe que no tiene ni para comprarse una túnica?

El estuche de Rak voló por encima de la cabeza de Miina mientras esta reía. Justo en el momento que el profesor Lupin entraba por la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Rak leyó en la pizarra:

_"Será tu cumpleaños Geo, ¡¡pero no le pongo patillas ni de coña!! xD"_

Remus Lupin lo borró confuso antes de que nadie más lo viera.

**º     º     º**

Estuvo tentada a echarle a Miina un _Petrificus Totalus _para que la dejara ir sola a la Torre de Astrología.

Tenía miedo y curiosidad. Ganas de ir a encerrase en su habitación y también de ir allí corriendo... Pero mantuvo la calma y fue serena hacia su destino.

Lo que había allí la sorprendió más de lo que creía...

-¿Pro... profesor Lupin?

-¡Rak! ¿Tú también recibiste una nota de esta chica?

Rak pareció comprender y se calmó.

-Sí. Me dijo que si quería saber que pasaba con esto de Marina y Geo viniera aquí esta noche...

Él asintió.

-Yo también. Me supuse que tú también estarías aquí...

Ella enrojeció pensando en él pensando en encontrarse con ella en la Torre de Astrología... Merlín. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

-Ya tengo ganas de saber qué pasa... –dijo ella, al fin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pero él siguió como si ella no hubiera hablado. Sacó algo de debajo de su túnica y se lo pasó.

-Es una tontería... No lo he comprado, lo tenía... pero es un libro especial para mí, espero que te guste.

Rak se calló de golpe y enrojeció más que en toda su vida. ¿Era un regalo? ¿O le dejaba un libro? ¿O se lo enseñaba? 

Lo cogió sin decir nada.

-Es una primera edición de un autor muggle, Shakespeare, ¿te suena? –Rak miraba el libro con los ojos muy abiertos.- Cómo dijiste que te gustaba el teatro... no sé...

De pronto ella levantó los ojos de la cubierta de aquél libro viejo, desgastado, de tapas duras azul marino dónde ponía "Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare"

-¿Es para mí...? 

Él asintió y ella tuvo que tragar le nudo que se le había creado en la garganta.

-Muchas, muchas gracias.

Minutos después estaban sentados, hablando despreocupadamente de lo que surgía. Habían pensado que si allí había la solución a las notitas, la esperarían sentados. 

Hablaron y hablaron. Empezaron hablando del libro que llevaba ella el otro día (una tétrica historia de amor) y terminaron hablando de las estrellas. Ella parecía cada vez más contenta y con ganas de explicar cosas, él cada vez ampliaba más su bondadosa sonrisa, haciéndolo parecer aún más joven.

Pero de pronto Lupin se estremeció. Habían pasado un par de horas hablando y la negra noche invadía la torre... 

-Tengo que irme. 

El profesor se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo a Rak de ver nada, y de entender aún menos.

Pero justo cuando él ya había desaparecido de su vista le pareció ver...

¿¿¡Una cola!??

Rak miró el cielo y ató cabos.

**º     º     º**

Había preguntado dónde estaba su despacho, y ahí estaba, con las manos temblorosas y las piernas de gelatina, pero ahí estaba. Golpeó la puerta suavemente y escuchó un ligero "adelante" pronunciado con desgana.

Él estaba sentado en su cama, descalzo y con _El Profeta _entre manos.

-Profesor Lupin...

El levantó la vista y al verla pareció desconcertado y avergonzado.

-Oh, Rak... Yo, lo siento, no... –No sabía ni de qué se disculpaba, pero no sabía qué más decir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ayer, justo después de que se fuera encontré esto. –le enseñó un libro de tapas moradas.- Aún no lo he abierto, creía que le interesaría...

Remus cogió el libro sin decir nada, en la portada había escrito "Feliz sí cumpleaños". Le indicó a Rak que se sentara a su lado sin dejar de mirar le libro, y entonces lo abrió. Empezaron a leer los dos por dentro...:

_"Crr...._

_Rak hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y siguió andando. Los pasillos se hacían eternos cuando tenías prisa. Y aún más si no había nadie por ahí._

_Crrrr..._

Finalmente, Rak se sacó la mochila antes de que todos los libros cayeran. Aix. Casi irrecuperable esta vez. Tenía un agujero enorme y su hechizo habitual no lo arregló del todo...."

-¡Por Merlín!

-¿Esto ha sucedido?

-Justo antes de que chocara conti... con usted, ayer. 

Rak cogió el libro antes de que Lupin leyera nada sobre "el amor de su vida" o algo parecido. Fue mirando, sin leer página por pagina, eran pocas, la última que estaba escrita decía lo mismo que estaba pasando en aquél momento, y se iba escribiendo a la vez que leía. 

-No... no lo entiendo. –Rak parecía asustada.

-Todo lo que está escrito es lo que hemos hecho... Es como si no actuáramos por nuestra propia voluntad.

Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Que se vayan a la mierda esta Marina y esta Geo! 

Él iba a tranquilizarla cuando aparecieron en el libro unas letras escritas con tinta de distinto color, estaba un poco separado del resto del texto, Lupin las leyó en voz alta: 

_"Sé lo que estarás pensando Rak, lo siento, todas estas paginas en blanco son para que puedas decidir tú tu propio destino... No intervendré en nada más... sólo déjame esta escena final. :)_

_Felicidades Geo, y felicidades Rak, ¡¡te las mereces!! =D_

_Adiós! Recuerdos a todos!_

_Marina"_

-¿Qué dice la escena que sigue? –preguntó Rak, más calmada pero igual de extrañada.

-No lo sé. –él cerró el libro antes de que pudieran leer más. Después apreció preocupado, sombrío, recordando quizás el final de la noche del día anterior- ¿Sólo has venido por esto?

-Bueno... ¿te parece poco? Se ha escrito un libro sobre mi vida y... bueno, a mi no me parece lo más normal...

Él sonrió.

-Ya me entiendes, sobre lo de ayer...

Ella asintió, un poco preocupada. 

-Eres... –reseguía con los temblorosos dedos y la mirada perdida la cubierta de su libro.- ...

-Un licántropo.

Ella levantó la vista, se lo imaginaba pero creía que él lo desmentiría.

-Sí... –no sabía que decir para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero dentro suyo todo esta dando vueltas.- Pero, no pasa nada...

Él alzó una ceja.

La mirada de ella no paraba quieta en ningún lado, daba vueltas por toda la habitación y por los ojos de él. Se estaba mareando.

-A mí me da igual... A mí... –tomó aire y lo dejó todo de golpe, después alzo la vista.- A mí me gusta profesor Lupin, tal como es.

Creía que el sonrojo la ahogaría, o quizás la ahogaría él... de todas formas su vista siguió clavada en los ojos de él.

Primero él no hizo nada, después, lentamente, la abrazó.

Ella se pensaba que se moría.

Lupin le habló flojito en la oreja.

-A estas alturas puedes hablarme de ti... –se apartó de ella, levando una mano en su mejilla. Después sonrió.- Por Merlín.

Ella rió suavemente mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de él.

-De acuerdo, Remus.

Ella diría que lo vio sonreír antes de que juntara sus labios con los suyos. Tardó unos segundos en cerrar los ojos, los mismos en darse cuenta de lo que esta viviendo... 

Se sentía feliz con él entre sus brazos... Realmente...

...Este era el amor de su vida.

**º     º     º**

Geo cerró el dossier grapado que le había regalado Marina, dónde conletras azul ponía "Feliz sí cumplaños" haciendo referéncia a la canción de _Alicia al país de las maravillas_. Mientras, notaba que le pasaban un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Me vas a hacer un poquito de caso?

Ella sonrió mientras se giraba para verlo.

-Felicidades cariño. –susurró él en su oreja.

Ella rió.

Entonces él se separó de golpe, se giró y cogió un paquete que había dejado en el suelo al entrar.

-Tu regalo.

Geo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras cogía el paquete y lo abría, mirando alternativamente el sobre y su novio. Una vez roto el papel, se encontró con una caja de madera, muy bonita. La abrió poco a poco temiendo que se le cayera o temiendo romper el mágico momento. Al fin, abierto (y sin un solo "ñieec") se quedó embobada mirándolo.

¡Era un violín precioso!

Lo miró unos segundos más con la boca abierta, luego lo dejó en la mesa y se tiró en los brazos de él.

-¡¡Gracias!! ¡Muchas gracias! –se separó un poco porque él ya empezaba a ahogarse y le dio un beso en los labios.- ¡Gracias Miquel! ¡Te quiero!

Él la abrazó riendo.

-Yo también, cariño, ¡yo también!

FIN

**º     º     º**

No sólo no me pertenecen los personajes de Harry Potter, ni siquiera Rak y Geo (eres libre! xD) sino que la idea esta "inspirada" en el libro "El mundo de Sofia".

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque tanto sea "sí" como "no" os agradecería un review... :). Quizás os a parecido un poco rápido todo, Lupin no se tomaría tan tranquilamente un amor con una alumna... Pero tenía que ser corto, y por una historia más bonita con un profesor Lupin dudoso... ¡id a "Hechizo de luna" de Rakshah! :)

Y bueno, esta vez, por última vez.... FELICITATS GEO!!! Un petunàs!

Gracias por aguantarme hasta aquí... ¡Un saludo a todos! =D

Marina


End file.
